bionicle_legacyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lewa
Lewa, formerly Master of Jungle, and then known as Uniter of Jungle, was a member of the 6 elemental Toa. History Arrival on Okoto The Protectors performed a ritual involving the Prophecy of Heroes in order to summon the Toa. Lewa was one of the Toa summoned and he crash landed in the Region of Jungle . He was greeted by Vizuna, Protector of Jungle. The two set off to locate Lewa's Golden Mask of Jungle. It was found deep in the dense jungle. Lewa claimed it as the Skull Spiders, who had been always following them, advanced on Vizuna. Lewa then swept down, slicing at them and forcing them to retreat. He then received visions involving Ekimu and set off towards the Ancient City. Battle for the Ancient City After arriving at the bridge of the Ancient City, Lewa met the other Toa. He then witnessed Tahu and Kopaka fighting for leadership and Onua breaking it up. Lewa nominated Onua for a leader, claiming he knew how to 'grab' attention. When Lord of Skull Spiders appeared, Lewa tried to defeat the beast by himself, but like the others realised they had to combine forces. Together they threw the foe off the side of the platform. After defeating the Skull Warriors stationed at the Gate of the Ancient City, Lewa flew off by him self to search. He was ambushed by Skull Slicer at the Arena and his mask was stolen, afterwards he received his mask back as his team mates defeated Slicer. After locating Ekimu in his crypt, he and the others made for the Forge. There they battled Kulta and his mask was broken. Later his mask was repaired by Ekimu. Uniting with Uxar After being briefed by Ekimu on their next mission, Lewa and the Toa found they must unite with the Elemental Creatures to find the Golden Masks of Unity and find the Mask of Control , Makuta 's mask. Lewa found Uxar in a deep in the jungke near a Jungle Temple nestled in between the trees, he then proceeded to race with him. Lewa was then shocked when Umarak appeared and forced Uxar to unite with him, but Lewa was able to break the connection. Umarak then disappeared into the shadows, leaving Lewa shaken by the experiance. The Toa reunited once again after finding their creatures and their golden masks, this time with a goal to reach the Labyrinth, the Mask of Control's location. Tahu and the Toa overcome the several obstacles placed inside the Labyrinth, escaping a close death. However, Pohatu struggled to unite with Ketar, which allowed Umarak the Hunter to steal Ketar and the Mask of Control. Pohatu fought Umarak and had to choose between Mask of Control or Ketar's life, and Pohatu chooses the latter. Umarak escyapes with the mask, leaving the Toa to regroup. The Shadow Realm Lewa and the Toa were soon attacked by a new threat; the Shadow Horde. They were able to find a weakness in them, by breaking their masks after destroying the bodies, and proceeded to fight them off, only for the Toa to realize that it was a mere distraction. The Toa, now joined by an upgraded Ekimu, chased down Umarak, who had found the several fragments that can be used to open the Shadow Realm's portal. The Toa faced off against Umarak, only resulting in Gali getting sucked into the Shadow Realm. Lewa then joined the Toa in an attempt to defeat Umarak, but they soon failed due to his strength. Umarak then got vaporized from the pressure entering the Shadow Realm, destroying the Mask of Control in the process. Gali escaped and told the Toa that they must unite to take down Makuta . Makuta attempted to escape from the portal, but the Toa soon used up all of their elemental powers to seal Makuta back in, immediately resulting in them returning to the stars, only to return when Okoto needed them the most. Personality Lewa had a rebellious nature and little regard of doing things conventional ways. He tended to be a daredevil, very intelligent but prone to taking foolish risks. One the other hand, Hus unique approach to life allowed to think up new solutions to problems, something the other Toa appreciated about him, despite their ire for the trouble he caused. Powers and Tools Lewa possessed the ability to commune with plants and the wind. His primary weapons were a pair of Battle Axes. The axe blades could be used to form the X-Glider, allowing him to fly and leaving him with a pair of swords to fight with. He also wore the Mask of Jungle and Golden Mask of Jungle. When he was updated to his Uniter form, he gained the Golden Unity Mask of Jungle and Unity Mask of Jungle . He also received a pair of Dual Razor Crystal Blades. Category:Heroes